Addiction
by Linsan27
Summary: Au détour d'un chemin, il est possible de vivre une rencontre unique, inestimable. Entre sauveur et sauvé, une relation spéciale naîtra. Survivra-t-elle aux turbulences du destin ? Les rôles sont-ils posés d'avance ? Naru/Sasu/Naru UA
1. Prologue

**Titre : Addiction**

**Source : Naruto **

**Genre: yaoi, romance, UA (Ici, Konoha est un quartier de Kyoto. Et Sasuke est âgé de 2 ans de plus que Naruto). **

**Pairing : Naru/Sasu/Naru **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !**

.

**Note : ****Bonjour à tous/toutes !**

**Je suis nouvelle et me lance pour une histoire qui, j'espère, vous plaira ! ^^**

**N'hésitez à me faire part de vos remarques pour m'améliorer ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Addiction <strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Prologue**

.

**POV Sasuke**

.

Six mois.

Cela fait six mois que j'ai tout perdu.

Tout ce qui avait de l'importance.

Tout ce qui me rendait vivant.

Tout ce qui me rendait heureux.

Jusqu'à ce maudit soir, je vivais dans l'insouciance la plus totale, indifférent aux drames familiaux dont j'entendais parfois parler dans les journaux, à la radio ou sur les écrans. Apprendre qu'un adolescent avait massacré ses parents ou ses grands-parents me faisait soupirer de lassitude face à la décadence du genre humain. Mais cela ne m'atteignait pas, car j'étais sûr d'une chose : jamais pareille hérésie n'effleurerait la dynastie Uchiha. Notre famille était différente. Nous étions hors du lot. Jamais notre sang, notre lignée n'abriterait un être capable d'une telle bassesse, d'un pareil illogisme envers ses propres géniteurs. Les Uchiha ayant toujours placé les liens familiaux au-dessus de tout, jamais notre nom ne serait associé à ce genre de tragédie sordide.

C'est ce que je pensais, six mois auparavant.

Cloîtré dans ma bulle, accaparé par mon désir de me surpasser pour récolter les éloges de mon père et de mon frère, je n'ai rien vu. Pas le moindre signe avant-coureur du cataclysme qui allait s'abattre sur nous et souiller le nom des Uchiha, me donnant l'impression de porter en moi une tare, du simple fait de partager le même patrimoine génétique que « lui ».

« Lui » qui était mon tout, m'a brutalement tout enlevé.

Itachi.

Mon frère aîné. Mon modèle. L'objet de mon admiration. Le moteur de mes efforts constants pour m'améliorer. Mon lien familial le plus cher.

Je croyais les Uchiha à l'abri de tout drame. Qu'engendrer un meurtrier était inconcevable pour une famille comme la nôtre. Toutes ces illusions naïves, Itachi les balaya d'un revers de la main cette nuit là. Cette main qui avait l'habitude de me faire des pichenettes pour s'amuser, cette main qui s'abattait sur mon épaule pour m'encourager, cette main qui plongeait dans mes cheveux pour m'endormir lorsque j'étais enfant. Il l'utilisa pour assassiner nos parents avant de se donner la mort. C'est elle qui appuya sur la gâchette sous mes yeux, détruisant nos vies, saccageant à jamais mon univers.

Après ça, le chaos s'installa en moi, par paliers successifs.

Tout d'abord, le vide. L'impression d'être sous l'eau et de se noyer. L'impression d'étouffer constamment. Puis le déni. Déni face au policier qui m'interrogeait, cherchant à percer à jour les problèmes psychologiques de mon frère et à mettre un nom médical sur son geste meurtrier. Était-il schizophrène ? Psychopathe ? Avait-il déjà malmené des animaux ? Avait-il de mauvaises fréquentations ? Était-il enrôlé dans une secte ? Était-il accroc à un jeu vidéo promouvant la violence gratuite ? Avions-nous de mauvaises relations ? Avait-il des raisons d'en vouloir à nos parents ?

Pourquoi m'avait-il épargné ?

De toutes ces questions, seule la dernière me fit réagir et je fus à deux doigts d'exploser sa sale gueule contre la table d'interrogatoire.

Qu'est-ce que ce connard cherchait à insinuer ?! Comme si je ne me posais pas cette foutue question en boucle dans ma tête ! Comme si je ne cherchais pas désespérément à comprendre ce que je foutais encore là, alors qu'ils étaient tous partis !

J'étais dévasté. Mais le déni perdura.

Déni durant la mise en terre de ceux que j'aimais le plus au monde.

Déni en voyant les cercueils couverts de fleurs se faire avaler par la glaise.

Déni face aux condoléances fades et hypocrites de mon entourage.

Déni face à la solitude qui était à présent la mienne.

Le retour à la réalité survint sans crier gare. Et avec lui, la haine. La rancœur, amère et écœurante. L'envie de ressusciter Itachi pour le tuer de mes propres mains. L'envie de revenir en arrière. L'envie de pleurer comme un abruti. Comme l'orphelin que j'étais désormais.

Cette phase dura des mois. Des mois d'un enfer sans nom. Des mois où je me suis laissé mourir à petit feu, attendant de les rejoindre, mais refusant de partir comme l'avait fait mon frère. Je le haïssais autant que je cherchais à comprendre les raisons de son acte. Et je le hais encore. Je le haïrais toute ma vie, pour le simple fait d'avoir sombré sans chercher mon aide, sans m'avoir parlé, sans avoir tendu la main pour que je fasse l'impossible pour le tirer de là. Je le hais d'avoir osé porter la main sur nos parents. Je le hais de s'être rabaissé au point de mourir ainsi, comme un chien. Mais celui que je hais le plus, c'est bien moi. Sasuke Uchiha, le « survivant ». L'imbécile qui n'a rien vu, rien compris. Le fils et le frère indigne qui n'a rien pu éviter. Même pas foutu de dire quand les choses ont commencé à déraper. Je me hais.

J'aurais souhaité disparaître, mais cela aurait été salir davantage le nom des Uchiha. Je refuse de permettre à qui que ce soit de nous regarder de haut, d'associer ma famille au geste d'Itachi. Je me suis juré d'incarner à moi seul notre nom, de laver la bassesse de mon frère par ma réussite. D'écraser son infamie par ma renommée. Ainsi, si le monde devait retenir un seul nom, ce serait le mien. Mon nom effacera le sien, voilà mon unique raison de vivre.

.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je me suis arrêté en plein milieu de la rue, ce qui semble perturber certains passants, car je me sens brusquement épié, ce qui me déplaît au plus haut point. Aussi, je reprends ma course sans attendre, en prenant soin de rabattre les pans de ma capuche noire sur mon visage. Je suis sorti prendre l'air et courir un peu pour éviter de penser. Mais ça ne me réussit pas comme je l'aurais voulu. Au-dessus de moi, le ciel est couvert, annonçant l'arrivée prochaine de la pluie, comme l'annonçait la météo du matin. A Kyoto, l'après-midi touche lentement à sa fin.

Je jette un œil à ma montre tandis que je tourne à l'angle d'une rue que je n'ai encore jamais empruntée. Ayant emménagé à Konoha depuis deux mois, je n'ai pas encore de parcours arrêté. Je profite donc du jogging pour m'aérer l'esprit autant que possible et découvrir les rues du quartier. Et il n'y a rien à dire de particulier. Les rues et ruelles sont pavées et les trottoirs bordés de lampadaires anciens. C'est assez calme. Au moins ça.

Tournant de nouveau, je m'engage dans une rue emplie de petits commerces bas de gamme, dont quelques "restaurants" qui ne me disent rien qui vaille. Réprimant une grimace face aux minables devantures, j'interromps brutalement ma course lorsque, à quelques mètres devant moi, un gamin se fait éjecter d'une échoppe de ramens par un type imposant gueulant comme un porc qu'on égorge. Répugnant. C'est la seule pensée qui me vient, tandis que je songe à changer de trottoir, refusant de croiser la route d'individus aussi peu ragoutants. Enfin, surtout le vieux.

Jeté au sol comme un vulgaire déchet, le gamin se relève en titubant. C'est alors que je remarque qu'il tient une bouteille dans ses mains. De l'alcool ? Ça y ressemble bien, et son attitude agressive et déboussolée l'atteste. Il est complètement bourré, alors qu'il a quoi ? 14 ? 15 ans ? Le tableau me déplaît encore plus et je décide de faire demi-tour quand le gosse se met à brailler en frappant l'air en face de lui, cherchant à atteindre le gérant.

« Laisses-moi entrer ... espèce de gros lard ! J't'ai ... rien fais ! » Il crache, et sa voix rageuse et cassée me retient dans ma marche.

On croirait entendre un chiot qui hurle à la mort. C'est insupportable.

« Comment tu me parles petite merde ?! » Hurle alors le vieux, son visage boursouflé par des veines de colère le rendant encore plus révulsant.

Sans attendre, il se rue sur le gosse et lui flanque un poing énorme dans l'estomac, le faisant chuter lourdement contre le mur.

« Ça picole à cet âge et ça vient m'insulter?! Tu te prends pour quoi ? T'es une nuisance ! Tes parents peuvent avoir honte d'avoir pondu une saleté pareille ! »

A ces mots, le gamin tente furieusement de se relever, grognant des insultes indéchiffrables. Mais il retombe au sol, sans lâcher sa foutue bouteille, s'y accrochant comme à une bouée. Cela ne suffisant pas pour lui, le gérant reprend la parole, mais cette fois, je ne parviens plus à rester spectateur.

Les mots qui franchissent ses lèvres me font pivoter d'un coup sec et avancer vers lui à une vitesse sur laquelle je n'ai aucun contrôle. Et dès qu'il se retourne, j'écrase mon poing dans sa face de raclure méprisable. Il hurle comme une truie à l'agonie en saisissant sa joue meurtrie tandis que j'attrape son col blanc tâché de sauce. Répugnant. Plus que répugnant. A vomir.

« Tu fermes ta grosse gueule et tu retournes dans ton resto de merde avant que je t'éclate contre un mur. » Je lance, mes yeux ancrés dans ses pupilles suintant la colère et la peur.

Dégoûté du contact avec lui, je le relâche d'un coup sec, sans cesser de le foudroyer du regard. De nouveau libre, le vieux arrange son col avant de jeter un regard haineux au gamin et de rentrer dans son minable réfectoire de rue.

« Disparaissez ! Et emmenez cette petite enflure avec vous ! Plus jamais je veux le voir mettre un pied dans mon restaurant ! » Beugle-t-il avant de claquer la porte avec violence.

Un restaurant, cette porcherie ? L'imagination des minables comme lui n'a vraiment aucune limite.

Sifflant entre mes dents, je m'apprête à partir lorsqu'un grommellement incompréhensible me rappelle l'existence du gamin.

Celui-ci s'est relevé tant bien que mal, sa bouteille de whisky solidement vissée à sa main droite. Habillé d'un jean délavé et d'un tee-shirt blanc tâché et déchiré par endroits, il porte un bonnet orange qui laisse à peine dépasser quelques mèches blondes. Ses yeux sont enflés, rougis par l'alcool, son visage est couvert éraflures. Il craint grave, pour un gosse. Et ça me met les nerfs à vifs. Encore un qui fout sa vie en l'air, sans penser à sa famille. Encore un putain d'égoïste, comme mon connard de frère.

A la recherche de ses repères, il me remarque à peine et porte la bouteille à ses lèvres, lorsque je l'empoigne vivement par le bras, sans même y penser.

« Arrêtes ça ! » J'ordonne sèchement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous à te saouler à cet âge? Jette ça tout de suite ! »

Mon ton n'a jamais été aussi autoritaire et ça ne lui plait pas, car il me fixe brusquement de ses yeux embués, mais brûlants d'une colère sourde.

« T'es qui toi ?! Tu me ... parles pas ! Tu te ... prends pour qui ?! Lâches-moi ou je te ... pète ta gueule ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le gosse se dégage violemment et fend l'air entre nous à l'aide de sa maudite bouteille à demie consommée. Il continue de brailler des insultes en me fusillant du regard tandis que, perdant patience, je saisis la bouteille pour lui arracher des mains. Dans la confrontation, celle-ci heurte le mur du restaurant, se brisant en miettes pour mon plus grand plaisir. Trop perdu à savourer cette petite victoire, je me désintéresse de mon « adversaire » durant une poignée de secondes qui lui suffisent pour se jeter sur moi avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Les poings tendus à l'extrême, il vocifère des insultes que je n'entends plus lorsque le débris resté dans sa main vient se planter dans mon avant-bras, l'entaillant légèrement avant que je lui foute mon poing dans la gueule, histoire de le calmer. Regardant le filet de sang qui se perd sur ma peau, je n'en reviens pas qu'il soit allé si loin, et ce, par désespoir. Car il n'émane rien de ce gosse, hormis du désespoir. Et une fois encore, je ne contrôle plus mes nerfs.

Sonné par mon coup, le gamin est étalé au sol, à peine conscient. J'écarte le débris de bouteille de sa main avant de m'accroupir face à lui. Je suis conscient de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais je ne veux plus fermer les yeux face à un drame. Je n'ai pas pu éviter que mon frère commette l'impardonnable. Je ne resterais pas silencieux face à ce petit con.

« Tu te rends compte que tu fous ta vie en l'air ?! T'as quel âge ? 14 ? 15 ans ? Tu dois avoir tes raisons pour être si mal, mais là, tu donnes des armes à ceux qui veulent te traiter comme une merde ! »

« Foutez... moi... la paix ! J'ai... J'ai plus... rien... » Il lâche en toussant, tandis qu'il tente vainement de se redresser pour me faire face.

Sans que je le veuille, ses mots résonnent jusque dans mes os, faisant écho à mon propre désespoir.

Ce gamin est-il dans cet état parce qu'il a perdu les siens, lui aussi ?

De nouveau, je suis énervé.

« Alors construit quelque chose de tes mains ! » Je lance, et il semble se tendre et m'écouter, pour la première fois. Je poursuis, sans réfléchir au pourquoi du comment de mon obstination à me fourrer dans la vie d'un parfait inconnu. « Le destin t'a foutu à terre, qu'il aille se faire mettre! Pareil pour ceux qui te regardent de haut! Démènes-toi! Lèves-toi et prouve à tous, les vivants comme les morts, que tu avances la tête haute et qu'ils peuvent être fiers de toi! »

Dire ces mots me colle la migraine, et je sens que je manque d'air.

Sous mes yeux, le gamin remue légèrement. Il semble réfléchir et renifle, comme sur le point de pleurer. Je décide donc de partir, calmer les pleurnicheries d'un gosse étant la dernière chose que je veuille faire. Mais dans un dernier effort pour se relever, il succombe à la fatigue et perd connaissance. Pris de court, je me demande quoi faire lorsqu'un type débarque, le regard ancré sur le garçon au sol, le visage traversé par une inquiétude sans nom.

« Naruto ! » Hèle-t-il en arrivant à notre niveau, se penchant sur le gamin pour vérifier son état, reprenant son souffle avec difficulté, angoissé et paniqué.

« Il était bourré. Avec la fatigue en plus, il n'a pas tenu le choc. » Je soupire, épuisé moi aussi.

J'ai déjà tourné les talons lorsque la voix de l'inconnu m'interpelle.

« Attends ! » Lâche-t-il, presque suppliant. « Que s'est-il passé ? Dis-moi tout s'il te plait ! Je suis responsable de Naruto depuis la mort de ses parents. Je l'ai cherché toute l'après-midi, je sentais qu'il allait encore s'attirer des emmerdes... Tu dis qu'il était bourré... 'Tain... Ça n'arrête plus ces temps-ci... »

Sa voix est brisée, appel au secours d'un homme qui veut aider, sans savoir quoi faire. Et je n'en sais pas plus. Par ailleurs, ça ne me regarde pas. Je me suis suffisamment mêler d'oignons qui n'étaient pas les miens, et ça me ressemble si peu que j'en ai mal au crâne. Je veux rentrer, me plonger dans un bon bain chaud et chasser cette rencontre imprévue de ma mémoire. Mais c'est sans compter sur l'individu qui, prenant le gosse sur ses épaules se relève pour me faire face, déterminé à obtenir les réponses à ses questions. Une énième fois, je soupire et reporte mon retour à plus tard.

Brièvement, je raconte les événements au dénommé Iruka Umino, qui finit par me dévoiler les grandes bribes de l'histoire du jeune Naruto Uzumaki, gamin de 15 ans qui a perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture causé par un chauffard, il y a cinq ans.

Etant le meilleur ami du défunt père et le parrain de l'enfant, celui-ci lui a été confié. Travaillant comme vigile dans un pensionnat, il occupe une chambre près de la loge et a pu obtenir une chambre de l'établissement pour Naruto. Mais le garçon n'a jamais pu s'intégrer parmi les autres enfants. Rejeté par eux, traité d'orphelin, il a enchaîné bagarre sur bagarre. Récemment, les choses ont empiré car il a commencé à boire, encouragé par de mauvaises fréquentations. Le résultat est qu'aujourd'hui, sa situation au pensionnat est plus que précaire. Son comportement est arrivé aux oreilles de certains parents qui exigent son expulsion. Ils demandent même son placement dans un centre pour adolescents à problèmes. Iruka a tenté de le ramener à la raison, mais il est hermétique à toutes les mains tendues vers lui. A cela s'ajoutent les problèmes d'argent, car le peu mis de côté par ses parents de leur vivant s'est épuisé au fil des années.

La situation est critique, mais jamais il n'abandonnera le fils de son meilleur ami. Ça crève les yeux. Se donnant du courage par une grande inspiration, l'homme s'excuse et me remercie une énième fois. Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

« Ne laissez pas ce gosse foutre sa vie en l'air. Il est vivant. Il doit avancer et se faire une place parmi les vivants. »

Voilà ce que je finis par dire avant de tourner les talons, pour de bon cette fois-ci.

La pluie commence doucement à perler tandis que le ciel s'assombrit, annonçant la venue du soir auquel je ne porte qu'une vague attention, l'esprit ailleurs.

Finalement, c'était bien le désespoir d'avoir perdu les siens...

Cinq années de désespoir...

.

.

**POV externe**

.

_Deux jours plus tard,_

_Pensionnat "La F__euille", Quartier de Konoha, Kyoto._

.

Jiraya, directeur du pensionnat "_La Feuille"_ depuis une trentaine d'années regarda par la fenêtre de son bureau, les traits tirés par le tracas. En effet, la conversation qu'il menait actuellement avec Iruka Umino, son vigile et ami de longue date était loin d'être facile. Il se savait dans une impasse.

La raison : le cas Naruto Uzumaki, un jeune garçon ayant élu domicile dans l'une des chambres de l'établissement sur la demande désespérée d'Iruka il y a cinq ans, suite au décès de ses parents.

Aujourd'hui, du fait de son attitude indisciplinée, de nombreux parents réclament son départ. Ils sont de plus en plus pressants et menacent de cesser toute aide financière en faveur de l'établissement. Et en tant que directeur, Jiraya ne sait que faire. Bien que le comportement du jeune Uzumaki soit problématique, il n'est pas le seul fautif, le vieil homme en est conscient. En effet, le pensionnat "_La Feuille"_ accueille des jeunes originaires de Kyoto ou d'autres villes du Japon qui souhaitent étudier au Collège Privé de Konoha et au Lycée Seven, de bons établissements prisés par la petite bourgeoisie. Et ces pourris gâtés n'ont pas fait de cadeau au blond. Rares sont ceux qui lui ont laissé une chance. Et lui n'a plus de repères. Malgré l'appui d'Iruka, il se sent seul et perdu. Abandonné.

« Iruka... » Souffla Jiraya en se retournant vers son ami. « La pression des parents devient insupportable. Ils savent que Naruto-kun se bagarre souvent et qu'il a commencé à se saouler... »

« A qui la faute ?! » S'emporta Iruka, énervé. « Les autres gamins lui jettent sous le nez leur belle vie de famille sans réaliser le mal qu'ils lui font ! Ils le poussent à bout ! Accordez-lui encore une chance, Jiraya ! De plus, Naruto s'est calmé ! Depuis l'incident d'il y a deux jours, il est venu me parler et m'a dit qu'il n'allait plus se laisser aller. Il va arrêter les bagarres, les mauvaises fréquentations et l'alcool ! Il m'a demandé de l'aide ! Il a besoin de votre soutien aussi ! »

Le directeur regarda son collègue et ami, surpris de ces paroles.

« Le chenapan a reconnu ses torts et veut aller de l'avant ? » Interrogea-t-il, son visage adouci trahissant un réel soulagement.

« Oui... Sa détermination se lisait dans ses yeux autant que dans sa voix. Il ne me l'a pas dit, mais je sens que sa rencontre d'il y a deux jours y est pour quelque chose. »

« Un adolescent, tu m'as dis ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Il portait un sweat à capuche et des habits de sport, donc je ne peux pas vraiment juger, mais je pense qu'il n'avait pas plus de 18 ans. Jiraya s'il vous plait... Si vous mettez Naruto dehors alors qu'il a décidé de se reprendre en mains, il tombera encore plus bas... Et je sais que vous ne le voulez pas non plus... »

Jiraya ne pouvait que le reconnaître. Il appréciait le petit blond. La méchanceté gratuite des autres enfants l'avait poussé à perdre pied. Mais il avait bon fond et méritait une autre chance. Néanmoins, qu'allait-il dire aux parents réfractaires ? S'ils décidaient de retirer leurs enfants de l'établissement, celui-ci serait perdu.

« Et comment vas-tu faire pour subvenir à ses besoins ? » Demanda le vieil homme, conscient que bien des difficultés se présentaient devant Iruka. « Cela fait des mois que l'argent laissé par ses parents s'est épuisé... Je veux bien augmenter ton salaire, mais cela ne suffira pas à tout payer... »

Iruka en était conscient. Jiraya était le directeur du pensionnat, mais pas le propriétaire du bâtiment. Et ce dernier voulait que chaque chambre occupée soit payée chaque mois. Grâce à l'argent laissé pas les parents de Naruto, il en avait été capable jusque là, mais depuis quelques temps il assurait ces dépenses lui-même, et la situation devenait de plus en plus difficile. Hélas pour lui, le propriétaire n'était pas tourné vers la discussion. Il comptait chaque centime que le pensionnat lui faisait gagner. De plus, Naruto n'étant pas un "pensionnaire comme les autres", il appliquait un loyer plus important pour la chambre qu'il occupait, et ce, sans le moindre scrupule.

Pensant à cet avare sans cœur, Iruka serra les poings, avant de reprendre.

« Je trouverais un moyen... » Souffla-t-il, sous le regard attristé de Jiraya, qui se sentait impuissant.

« Iruka. » Reprit le vieil homme en s'essayant derrière son bureau, les mains soutenant son menton, les yeux fermés, le temps d'une dernière réflexion. « Je vais faire mon possible pour calmer les parents. Toi, fais en sorte que Naruto-kun se tienne à carreaux et accomplisse ses nouvelles résolutions. »

Iruka resta un moment interdit, avant de laisser éclater sa joie en remerciant son ami pour sa bienveillance. Jiraya s'exposait à des problèmes pour aider Naruto et ça, c'était un cadeau qui n'avait pas de prix. Iruka le remerciait encore lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un homme tout droit sorti d'un film de yakuzas. Un grand gars svelte à la chevelure grisonnante pointant vers le ciel, au teint clair et dont une partie du visage était dissimulée derrière un cache noir. Il portait un costume noir bien taillé, des chaussures cirées dernier cri et tenait une mallette noire. Observant Jiraya et Iruka d'un air amusé, il leur offrit un large sourire avant de s'annoncer, d'une voix chantante :

« Bien le bonjour Messieurs ! Etant dissimulé derrière la porte, j'ai écouté votre échange avec grand intérêt, bien que ça ne se fasse pas. Je m'excuse donc et me présente : Kakashi Hatake, bras-droit du jeune homme que vous avez rencontré il y a deux jours auprès de Naruto Uzumaki. » Acheva-t-il en se tournant vers Iruka, qui avala sa salive difficilement, complètement dépassé par l'apparition de ce type aux allures de majordome décalé.

« Et que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

Bien que surpris lui aussi, Jiraya offrit un siège à cet hôte on ne peut plus attendu. Néanmoins, le dénommé Kakashi refusa poliment.

A cet instant précis, et sans savoir pourquoi, Iruka sentit que les prochains mots de cet original sorti de nulle part allaient bouleverser l'ordre des choses. La silhouette de l'adolescent à capuche lui revint à l'esprit au moment où le messager reprit, tout sourire :

« Je vous remercie, mais je ne reste pas longtemps. Je viens vous annoncer qu'à partir de maintenant, tous les frais liés à Naruto Uzumaki seront pris en charge par mon patron. Le loyer de sa chambre, qui par ailleurs sera réaménagée à nos frais, les dépenses liées à sa scolarité dans les collège et lycée de son choix, si vous jugez qu'il s'agit de bons établissements, y compris la faculté. Cela comprend également l'achat des vêtements, de la nourriture, les frais de santé et tous ceux nécessaires. Dites aux parents mécontents qu'ils peuvent retirer leurs enfants s'ils le veulent, notre contribution peut compenser à elle seule la totalité des départs. Par ailleurs, je doute qu'ils le fassent vraiment. Il existe peu de pensions à proximité des établissements scolaires qu'ils convoitent. Soyez rassuré, Jiraya-san. »

Les minutes passèrent dans un silence lourd d'incompréhension. Tandis que Jiraya éclatait d'un rire de pur remerciement pour cette bonne étoile tombée du ciel, Iruka ne savait pas sur quel pied danser et s'il devait y croire.

« Et pourquoi votre patron ferait ça pour Naruto ? » Questionna-t-il. « Il ne le connait pas, non ? Il va vraiment engager de telles dépenses ?! Il réalise le montant que ça représente ?! Il est trop jeune pour avoir autant d'argent ! Sa famille ne le laissera pas faire ! Ne faites pas de promesses que vous ne pouvez pas tenir ! »

Devant ces paroles, Kakashi tourna un regard d'un sérieux presque effrayant vers le parrain du blond, avant de sourire.

« Sachez que mon patron ne fait jamais de promesses qu'il ne peut tenir. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton sans appel. « Par ailleurs, ne vous préoccupez pas du montant, ni de sa famille... ».

Les derniers mots furent prononcés avec une tristesse qui n'échappa à personne.

« Et quelles sont les conditions de son aide ? » Reprit Iruka, prudent. « Faudra-t-il rembours... »

« Ne soyez pas bête. » L'interrompit Kakashi, presque outré par cette demande. « Il n'y a aucun remboursement d'aucune sorte. Nous serons liés par un acte stipulant ce que je viens de vous dire et précisant qu'il s'agit bien là d'une donation sans contrepartie. Mais ce jeune garçon doit aller de l'avant. Il est hors de question pour mon patron d'entretenir un bon à rien qui fout sa vie en l'air. »

Il ne mentait pas. Et ce n'était pas un jeu.

« C'est... Je ne peux pas le croire... » Lâcha Iruka, un poids immense semblant tomber de ses épaules. Les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, tandis que Kakashi poussait un soupir amusé.

« A qui le dîtes vous... » Souffla-t-il pour lui même, avant de présenter les papiers à Iruka qui en fit une lecture attentive avant de les signer, encore incrédule. Etait-ce un rêve dont il allait se réveiller bientôt ? Ou alors le destin de Naruto changeait-il enfin de tournure ?

Ne cachant pas sa joie, Jiraya sortit une bouteille de saké de son bureau et proposa de trinquer à cette excellente nouvelle, tout en remerciant le ciel et le patron de Kakashi. Mais Iruka ne l'entendait pas. Bien qu'aucun mot ne puisse retranscrire à quel point ce geste était inestimable, il remerciait Kakashi, et à travers lui, le mystérieux garçon qui venait de rééquilibrer les forces en présence en faveur du blondinet. Qui était-il ? Sur le contrat, son nom était masqué, ne laissant aucun indice.

Lorsque Jiraya posa un verra entre ses mains, Iruka revint à la réalité. Kakashi se laissait tenter bien qu'il soit en plein travail. Le vieil homme remplissait son verre lorsque Iruka posa le sien et entreprit d'aller chercher le principal intéressé.

« Je vais avertir Naruto ! » Lança-t-il. « Il faut qu'il sa... »

Aussitôt, vif comme l'éclair, Kakashi le retint fermement.

« Un instant, Iruka-san. » Déclara-t-il, avant d'avaler son verre d'une traite. « L'offre de mon patron ne nécessite aucune contrepartie. Néanmoins, il existe une condition qui nécessite d'être remplie. Vous pouvez dire à Naruto-kun que ses frais sont pris en charge. Vous pouvez dire qu'il s'agit de la personne de ce jour là. Vous **devez** lui dire qu'il a intérêt à se bouger sec. Mais ni lui ni vous ne devez essayer de découvrir l'identité de mon patron. Il ne fait pas ça pour obtenir des remerciements ou des éloges. Il le fait parce qu'il l'a décidé. Et il a également décidé de rester anonyme. Alors, si je suis ravi d'être votre interlocuteur, je vous remercierais en ma présence comme en mon absence, de ne pas outrepasser cette règle. »

Là encore, il ne plaisantait pas. Et bien que surpris, Iruka acquiesça, tout en espérant qu'un jour, le destin se charge de briser cet anonymat.

.

_(A suivre...)_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilou ! ^^ <strong>

**Le prologue est terminé, j'espère que cette petite histoire vous plait !**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires ! **

**A bientôt pour la suite ! :-)**

**Bises à tous/toutes !**


	2. 1- Avec ou sans alcool ?

**Petits rappels :**

**Source : Naruto**

**Genre: yaoi, romance, UA **

**Pairing : Naru/Sasu/Naru**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !**

.

**Note : **

**Hello à tous/toutes ! ^^ **

**Voici le 2ème chapitre ! **

**Je tiens à dire un ÉNORME MERCI à toutes les personnes qui ont lu le prologue, qui m'ont laissé des reviews ou qui suivent cette histoire ! **

**Ça**** me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! :)**

.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Elikia** : Tu vas savoir dès ce chapitre comment les choses ont évoluées dans le temps ^^

**Tchaillya** : C'est vrai que les parents de Sasuke meurent souvent assassinés XD Pas que je les aime pas, mais c'était le scénario qui convenait le mieux à mon histoire, du coup bah... xD on fait pas d'omelettes sans casser des œufs ! ^^ Pour le pairing, il n'y a pas "rôles" prédéfinis, Sasu et Naru sont réversibles ^^ héhé !

**Zariapotter, Fanduyaoi, Fansn, Carole et Lokiragnarok** : Un grooooos merci pour vos encouragements ! !

**Et à tout(es) : **Encore merci ! xD

.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Addictif 1<strong>

**Avec ou sans alcool ?**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**POV Naruto**

.

YEEEEESSSS !

J'y crois pas ! J'ai réussi !

Moi, Naruto Uzumaki, 18 ans et toutes mes dents, ancien cas perdu diagnostiqué, je viens de recevoir mon certificat de fin d'études !

Le proviseur me félicite gentiment et je savoure le moment avec plus de fierté que je l'aurais cru.

J'y suis parvenu !

J'ai triomphé des examens finaux et quitte le lycée Seven avec des résultats qui m'étonnent moi-même ! Pas que je me sois pas donné à fond, au contraire ! Après tout, j'ai fais des études ma priorité depuis trois années maintenant, mais de là à finir 2ème de la promotion ? Sérieux ?! J'arrive pas à contenir la boule de joie qui se tord dans ma poitrine, mais ça fait un bien fou de ressentir ça ! Comme quoi les âneries sur les blonds, hein ! Mais plus que ça, c'est les conneries qu'on balançaient sur mon dos qui s'effacent subitement. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, le « bon à rien d'orphelin » a prouvé que son destin n'était pas écrit d'avance. Et ça, cette reconnaissance finale, c'est un bonheur qui n'a pas de prix.

M'efforçant de ne pas sauter partout comme un crétin, je quitte l'estrade installée dans la cour pour l'événement et rejoins Iruka-san avec mon précieux diplôme, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et remarque qu'il en pleure presque de joie. Quel sentimental je vous jure ! Dès que j'arrive à son niveau, il m'attire à lui pour une accolade virile et m'abreuve de félicitations, masquant à peine son trouble. J'ai envie de le charrier, mais je le laisse faire et profite de la chaleur des bras de mon principal soutien, de ma seule famille depuis huit ans maintenant. Huit années pendant lesquelles il est resté présent malgré les difficultés, et il y en a eu. Beaucoup dont j'étais victime, mais plus encore dont j'étais la cause.

« Félicitations Naruto ! »

Sans même les voir, je reconnais les voix de Shikamaru et Ino, les seuls élèves à m'avoir accepté durant mes trois années de scolarité ici. La remise des diplômes se faisant par classe et par ordre alphabétique, leur tour est déjà passé. Content de les voir, je me détache de ma madeleine de parrain qui cherche un clinex avec la force du désespoir et les félicitent à mon tour.

Autour de nous, dans la cour aménagée pour l'occasion, les élèves rejoignent peu à peu leurs parents et amis avec leurs certificats fraîchement reçus de la main du proviseur. Les rires et les cris de joie explosent de partout, de même que les discussions animées. En cette matinée de mars, le ciel est d'un bleu sans nuages. Le temps est superbe. L'atmosphère est gaie et je jette un œil presque nostalgique à l'établissement auquel il me faut désormais dire adieu.

Même si ma scolarité n'a pas été rose tous les jours, les profs étaient impliqués et ne faisaient pas de discrimination, la bibliothèque possédait la plus belle collection de livres sur les ninjas que j'ai jamais vu (et pour un fan c'est pas rien!) et même si 90% des élèves étaient de gros péteux sans scrupules, il n'y avait pas que des pommes pourries. Et l'exemple parfait, ce sont les deux zozos devant moi auxquels j'adresse mon plus beau sourire. Etant sur le départ, Shikamaru me tapote l'épaule en mode grand-frère, signe qu'il va me donner un conseil, et effectivement, ça ne tarde pas.

« Ino et moi, on va candidater à _ToSen_ ! » M'annonce-t-il. « Avec tes résultats, tu devrais tenter aussi ! Ne rates pas ta chance ! Bon, j'y vais ! On s'appelle ! »

« Prends soin de toi blondinou ! » Rajoute la blonde en me décoiffant comme une sauvage au passage. Pas un brin de délicatesse chez cette fille. Mais ça fait son charme.

« OK ! Merci les gars ! Bonnes vacances ! »

« Pareil ! Abuses pas des ramens quand tu fêteras ça ! »

Fier de lui, Shikamaru m'adresse un clin d'œil mutin. Ino pouffe contre son épaule tandis que je grimace ouvertement. Suis-je aussi prévisible ?

« Tu es tellement prévisible ! Hahahaha ! »

Fichu parrain. Je l'avais presque oublié.

« Iruka ! »

« Alors, ramens ? »

Je renifle, agacé. Et puis merde à la fin !

« Oui ! » Je lance, et il éclate de rire, de même que mes amis.

.

Midi arrivant à grands pas, c'est dans cette ambiance bon enfant qu'Iruka et moi nous rendons à l'_Ichiraku_, le meilleur restaurant de ramens de Konoha et de l'univers qui a ouvert ses portes il y a deux ans à quelques pâtés de maisons de la pension où nous vivons. Si c'est pas le destin ! Car oui, il doit y avoir un fil rouge reliant mon petit doigt à un bol de ramens ! J'en suis persuadé !

Quand nous arrivons à l'intérieur, j'aperçois Jiraya-san qui nous attend à une table en sirotant déjà un verre de saké. Bon sang ! Pas patient pour un sou celui-là ! Ce type, certains le décrivent comme un poivrot doublé d'un obsédé, d'autres comme un bon vivant. Ma version à moi est un mélange des deux, mais ma certitude, c'est qu'il est de loin le plus bel exemple de bienveillance que je connaisse. Il n'y a jamais eu une once de méchanceté ou de jugement dans son regard envers moi, et ce, malgré la somme d'ennuis que je lui ai causé.

« Gamin ! » Il lance en me voyant. « Alors ce diplôme, il est bien réel au moins ? »

« Tu oses douter de moi le vieux ? »

Ni une, ni deux, nous nous fusillons du regard et débutons une joute faite de grognements qui s'achève dans des éclats de rire à en faire trembler les murs. Jiraya-san me félicite avec une tape monumentale sur l'épaule, tandis qu'Iruka nous clame d'être plus discrets si on ne veut pas se faire jeter du restaurant. Nous rions de plus belle.

Après ça, les ramens tant convoités arrivèrent et là ! Ce fut juste excellent ! Succulent ! Délicieux ! Les meilleurs ramens du monde à n'en pas douter ! Tellement bons que j'en ai encore l'eau à la bouche tandis que j'attends le bus de 14 heures, au petit arrêt situé non loin de l'_Ichiraku_.

Pas mal occupés en cette période de fin d'année scolaire où les pensionnaires rentrent chez eux, Iruka et Jiraya-san sont rentrés travailler, non sans m'assurer de leurs pensées pour ceux que je m'apprête à rejoindre. Car en cette journée si particulière, il m'est impossible de ne pas leur rendre visite et leur partager ma joie.

Je veux être avec eux.

Je veux leur montrer ce diplôme qui m'a longtemps semblé impossible à atteindre.

Je veux leur renouveler mon serment d'aller de l'avant pour les rendre fiers de moi.

Et enfin, je veux l'ouvrir avec eux, cette enveloppe que Jiraya-san m'a donné tout à l'heure.

Le bus arrive et je m'y engouffre, le cœur à la fois heureux et lourd à l'idée de retrouver mes parents.

.

**Cimetière de Kyoto**

.

« Diplômé avec mention et 2ème de la promo ! Héhé ! Ça en jette hein ? »

Assis en tailleur face à la tombe de Kushina Uzumaki et Minato Namikaze, je leur montre mon certificat de fin d'études avec un sourire de pub pour dentifrice. C'est peut-être bizarre, mais quand je suis là et que je leur parle comme si de rien n'était, j'ai l'impression de les sentir près de moi. Et ça me fait un bien fou.

Souvent, je viens leur faire état de mes réussites et de mes échecs, les bassiner avec les petits détails de ma vie, quitte à passer pour un cinglé devant ceux qui viennent se recueillir d'une manière plus « traditionnelle ».

Que veulent-ils ? Se tenir comme un piquet en tirant une tronche d'enterrement, c'est pas pour moi. Et contrairement à ce que m'a dit une vieille il y a un moment déjà, je pense pas que ce soit leur « manquer de respect » que de leur faire partager ma vie. Au contraire. Sans compter que je les ai longtemps délaissés. Car si cette « relation » fait à présent partie de mon quotidien, je n'en ai pas été capable pendant des années. J'ai longtemps refusé de me confronter à cette stèle de pierre, rejetant la simple idée en bloc. Et je n'ai pas rejeté que ça.

Je tournais le dos à tout ce qui m'entourait. Iruka, Jiraya-san, chaque personne que je rencontrais. J'avais l'impression que la solitude engendrée par le décès de mes parents était une plaie béante que rien ne refermerait jamais. Les gamins du pensionnat me rendaient fou avec leurs moqueries et leurs insinuations. Je ne supportais pas de les entendre se vanter du foyer chaleureux qui les attendaient pour les vacances. Je ne supportais pas de les voir sourire sur mon passage. J'avais la sensation d'étouffer, de valoir moins que la boue sous leurs pieds, de n'être qu'un fardeau pour Iruka, un pauvre diable qui n'avait plus rien à espérer.

Maintenant que j'y pense, j'étais dans le noir complet. Rien ne m'atteignait, rien ne me faisait réagir dans le bon sens. Par contre, j'ai vite succombé aux incitations des gosses de l'extérieur qui me vantaient les mérites de l'alcool pour oublier. Cette forme d'oubli était amère et avilissante, mais il était facile d'y sombrer. En empruntant cette voie, aussi glissante qu'une pente savonneuse, j'ai entamé une chute qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin.

Jour après jour, je voyais le visage d'Iruka se creuser d'inquiétude, je ne l'écoutais plus et me bagarrais dès qu'un pensionnaire osait évoquer mon statut d'orphelin. J'étais devenu une véritable épreuve pour mon parrain. Si j'étais trop lourd à porter, il n'avait qu'à me lâcher. Je voulais qu'il me lâche car je ne valais pas la peine qu'il se donnait, mais en même temps je craignais l'abandon plus que tout. Pris entre le marteau et l'enclume, je sentais que je devenais vide.

Ma personnalité s'effaçait chaque jour un peu plus, noyée, anesthésiée par l'alcool. Rien ne comptait sinon cette boisson libératrice que je payais avec des sous volés à Iruka. Je m'en fichais de couler à pic. Je me fichais des autres et de moi plus que tout. Avec le recul, j'ai franchement envie de me foutre des baffes. Quel con j'ai été...

Si j'avais continué comme ça, qui sait où je serais aujourd'hui ? Certainement pas entrain d'annoncer cette bonne nouvelle à mes parents.

Le Naruto que je suis aujourd'hui, je le dois à Iruka, à Jiraya-san, aux gens comme Shikamaru et Ino qui m'ont tendu la main. Mais le déclic qui m'a ramené à la raison, c'est à quelqu'un d'autre que je le dois. Et je lui dois tellement que je ne peux le mesurer.

Soufflant un grand coup, je retire l'enveloppe de mon sac.

Une enveloppe bleu nuit, comme toujours.

Lentement, presque comme un rituel, je l'ouvre et m'empare de son contenu, une petite carte d'un papier de qualité d'un blanc immaculé. Comme d'habitude, le message n'est pas signé.

Les courbes, propres et nettes, s'étalent avec une élégance presque calligraphique, formant une écriture « princière » dont je détache difficilement les yeux, lisant et relisant en boucle ce message qui me touche plus que de raison, comme ses prédécesseurs.

_« Mes plus sincères félicitations pour ces excellents résultats. Ils sont un pas important, loin d'être le dernier. S'il y a quelque chose que tu souhaites, choisis-le comme cadeau. C'est mérité. »_

Je jette un œil à la stèle devant moi avec un faible sourire.

Entre l'émotion de savoir qu'il me suit dans l'ombre et la frustration due à son anonymat, je ne sais jamais quel sentiment prédomine. Mais aujourd'hui, il y a un vainqueur.

Cette personne a surgi dans ma vie quand j'étais au fond du trou et m'en a tiré avec une force qui me fait presque peur quand j'y pense. Elle ne m'a pas pris en pitié une seconde, au contraire. Elle a fustigé ma bêtise et m'a ordonné de faire face à mon destin. Alors même qu'on ne se connaissait pas, ses mots sont les seuls à avoir atteint la partie de moi qui vivait encore. Ils m'ont heurté comme un fouet et je me souviens avoir lutté pour me redresser et croiser son regard. Mais complètement saoul, j'ai perdu connaissance lamentablement.

Je me souviens avoir senti que, pour la première fois depuis le décès de mes parents, j'étais avec quelqu'un qui me comprenait. L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais deux jours plus tard, Iruka me présentait Kakashi et d'un coup, je me suis demandé si cette personne venait de changer la courbe de mon destin.

Et effectivement.

De l'aménagement de ma chambre au paiement du loyer, au règlement de mes derniers mois de collège, en passant par la chance d'intégrer le lycée Seven, il a tout réglé. Jamais de cadeau "superflu", mais Noël et mon anniversaire furent marqués par l'arrivée d'une carte habillée de cette même écriture. Toujours des mots sobres mais prévenants. Et leur seule existence me forçait à lutter pour ne pas perdre de vue le cap que je m'étais fixé.

Le soucis dans tout ça, c'est que je ne suis pas doué pour suivre les règles. Plus encore lorsqu'elles m'empêchent d'obtenir ce que je veux. Aussi, j'ai beau apprécier Kakashi, ça ne me fait pas oublier qu'il n'est qu'un intermédiaire.

L'autre soucis, c'est que j'étais tellement dans le pâté que je n'ai aucun souvenir fiable de son patron, hormis une main aux doigts longs et fins, ainsi qu'une peau d'une blancheur de porcelaine brusquement tâchée de sang. Bordel... Quand je pense que je l'ai agressé avec un débris de bouteille ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de vouloir m'aider après ça ? Ça aurait vraiment pu mal tourner... Alors pourquoi ?

Si la question de son identité est dure à supporter, celle de ses intentions l'est encore plus.

Je refuse d'attendre plus longtemps.

Une brise fraîche salue ma décision en faisant tournoyer les feuilles dans un bruissement apaisant, tandis qu'après une dernière inspiration, mon téléphone en mains, je compose le numéro de Kakashi.

.

**POV Sasuke**

.

**Le lendemain**

**Kyoto, Quartier de Konoha, Demeure Uchiha. **

**Bureau de Sasuke Uchiha, 18 heures 12.**

.

Mon bras-droit, Kakashi Hatake, est un homme d'expérience et de valeur que j'estime beaucoup.

Bien qu'il pêche par ses retards intempestifs et sa manie de lire des bouquins peu recommandables quand j'ai le dos tourné, je n'ai rien à lui reprocher.

Il est intelligent, prudent quand la situation l'exige, réactif le reste du temps, sournois quand il le faut, une nécessité dans le monde des affaires.

Je lui fais confiance car je le sais dévoué à ma famille depuis longtemps, et à moi depuis le drame survenu.

Néanmoins, aujourd'hui...

Depuis l'instant où je suis apparu sur la terrasse pour le petit-déjeuner jusqu'à maintenant, 18 heures 12 minutes et 45 secondes, il n'a cessé de me poursuivre avec à la bouche un refrain pour lequel je frise résolument l'overdose.

Buvant une gorgée de café pour me changer les idées, je ferme les yeux mais ne peux ignorer sa présence, droit comme un « i » devant la porte de mon bureau, son regard scrutateur planant sur moi comme une épée de Damoclès. Et franchement, j'en ai RAS-LE-BOL.

Il semble le deviner. Mais au lieu de me laisser enfin tranquille, ce que tout bon serviteur ferait, le voilà qui repart à la charge.

« Il a été catégorique. »

Allez, c'est reparti.

Posant ma tasse avec fermeté sur le bureau, je lui jette une œillade sans appel quant à ma décision.

« Un puissant industriel, un génie des finances ou un grand ponte du monde des affaires peut se targuer d'être catégorique, pas un gamin de 18 ans tout juste diplômé. »

Non mais.

Et accessoirement, ça veut dire que tu peux disposer.

« Mais il n'empêche qu'il a été catégorique. »

« Tu cherches à m'emmerder Kakashi ? »

« Loin de moi cette idée, Sasuke-sama. Mais il ne va pas en démordre.»

« Fais-le lâcher prise. »

« Pas moyen. »

« Kakashi. »

« Sasuke-sama. »

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

Parce que ça y ressemble.

Il commence à sentir le roussi pour sa pomme. Mais il refuse d'abandonner. Ce serait trop facile.

« Non. Mais Naruto-kun est sérieux. Et il a présenté cette demande comme le cadeau que **vous** lui avez proposé comme récompense. Votre parole est en jeu. »

« Et un Uchiha n'a qu'une parole. » Je lâche, agacé.

Kakashi mène 1-0 et je sens la migraine poindre, ainsi qu'un vague désir de meurtre sur sa personne. Sérieusement ?! Est-ce que je le paye pour avoir raison quand j'ai tort ?

Tandis que je réfléchis à une bonne manière de lui faire payer ce revers de malpropre, il me couve de son sempiternel regard rieur, ravi que nous ayons trouvé un « terrain d'entente ». Je le soupçonne fortement de s'amuser à faire évoluer les choses dans un sens complètement à l'opposé de ma volonté. Pourquoi ? Allez savoir. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cet idiot de pornovore s'est tellement pris au jeu du bon samaritain qu'il a fini par se prendre d'affection pour le gamin. Et maintenant, il veut que je fasse pareil. Les employés je vous jure...

Voyant que je cogite, il s'approche de moi en souriant.

A sa place au lieu de rire, j'irais rédiger quelques CV.

« Naruto-kun le mérite bien. »

Allez, il en manquait une couche.

« Il travaille dur, je le reconnais. »

« Et vous lui avez promis un cadeau. »

« Si j'avais su. »

Car oui, un Uchiha n'a qu'une parole.

J'ai promis un cadeau à ce garçon que j'ai décidé d'aider il y a trois ans maintenant. Et comme présent, il a demandé la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir autrement : un rendez-vous avec son bienfaiteur, c'est-à-dire moi. Subtil, mais efficace. Je dois m'aligner.

Selon Kakashi, c'était une question de temps et ça me pendait au nez. Selon moi, il débarquerait devant le gosse avec une Audi surplombée d'un nœud papillon, on n'en parlerait plus. Mais soit. Si Uzumaki Naruto n'a rien trouvé d'autre à demander, faisons comme ça. Mais on le fera à ma manière. Certes, ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il veut, mais c'est la meilleure solution pour moi.

« OK, Kakashi. » Je souffle, reprenant la lecture que j'avais entamé avant son arrivée dans la pièce. « Voilà ce que tu vas faire ».

Tandis qu'il m'écoute attentivement, je vois son visage se tendre sous l'effet de la surprise. De toute évidence, ce n'est pas le tableau qu'il s'était imaginé. S'est-il cru dans _Candy_?

« Je ne pense pas que... » Tente-t-il, mais je l'arrête immédiatement.

« Peu importe. C'est décidé. »

Et un Uchiha ne revient jamais sur sa parole.

.

**POV Naruto **

**Trois jours plus tard, **

**Café _Chidori_, Kyoto, 15 heures 45**

.

C'est aujourd'hui.

_Today is the day._

Regardant l'écran de mon téléphone portable, je note qu'il est 15 heures 45, soit cinq minutes de plus qu'à mon précédent coup d'œil. Je prends une longue respiration et reporte mon attention sur le lieu du rendez-vous : le café _Chidori,_ en périphérie du centre-ville de Kyoto.

Avec sa décoration moderne, ses fauteuils design rouge et noirs, son sol d'aspect métallique recouvert de tapis rouges vifs et ses néons de boite de nuit, c'est un lieu qui me plait bien. L'atmosphère est chic mais décontractée et j'ai pas l'impression de trop faire tâche. Déjà ça de pris.

Tandis qu'un couple prend place sur la table voisine, je me perds à regarder l'heure de nouveau. 15 heures 50. Plus que dix minutes à attendre.

Franchement, quand Kakashi m'a annoncé qu'il était parvenu à convaincre son patron de m'accorder la rencontre tant demandée, j'ai cru que mon cœur s'était arrêté net. J'ai beau l'avoir bassiné ferme pour obtenir gain de cause, je doutais qu'il y parvienne aussi vite. C'est à se demander s'il ne souhaitait pas ces retrouvailles entre son boss et moi lui aussi. En tout cas, je lui dois une fière chandelle.

Pendant trois ans, si je n'ai pas cherché à briser cet anonymat, ce n'était ni par respect des règles, ni par manque d'envie, mais par refus catégorique de le revoir sans pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Avant de lui faire face, je devais me ressaisir, aller de l'avant et démontrer que j'en voulais. Aujourd'hui, je crois que je suis sur la bonne voie. Et je ne peux plus attendre. Le soucis, c'est que j'ai tellement de choses à dire et à demander... que j'ai peur d'en oublier la moitié.

Si le remercier est une évidence, je veux aussi connaître les raisons qui l'ont poussé à m'aider. Et s'il ne veut pas s'attarder sur les détails, le regarder dans les yeux suffira. Ma mère disait souvent qu'avec les mains et la voix, les yeux d'une personne étaient ce qui la décrivait le mieux. Aussi, j'espère y trouver les réponses à mes questions.

_Pourquoi avoir aidé un inconnu qui a tenté de l'agresser ?_

Les mots de certains pensionnaires me hantent et j'ai besoin d'en avoir le cœur net.

_Est-ce vraiment de la bienveillance gratuite ? Ou alors le caprice d'un millionnaire dont il se vante comme d'avoir sauvé un misérable animal ? Est-ce un acte honnête ou vais-je avoir à le regretter un jour ?_

Je m'en veux de penser à ça, mais je ne peux plus rester dans l'ignorance. J'ai besoin de revoir cette personne. Je suis sûr que croiser son regard effacera mes doutes, qu'elle est incapable de s'être servie de moi pendant tout ce temps.

Un sourire impatient se dessine sur mes lèvres, tandis que mon cœur s'emballe brusquement. Enfin, mon téléphone répond à mes attentes.

16 heures tapantes.

Je pense devoir patienter encore un peu, mais une voix masculine m'interpelle.

« Uzumaki Naruto ? C'est bien toi ? »

Aussitôt, je me tourne pour croiser enfin son visage.

« Yep ! C'est bien moi ! Tu me reconnais pas ? Enfin, vous... » Je corrige.

« Tu peux me tutoyer. » Il répond, et je sens que ses prunelles me scrutent avec attention, partagées entre surprise et quelque chose que je peine à nommer. Mais la surprise prédomine et je devine pourquoi.

« J'ai eu une grosse poussée de croissance depuis ! » Je juge bon d'expliquer. « Je suis passé d'1 mètre 50 à 1 mètre 75 en deux ans à peine ! »

« C'est donc ça ! » Il reconnaît en me décochant un sourire amusé. « J'avais peur de me tromper de personne, je suis rassuré. »

« Je ne pense pas me tromper non plus, mais je préfère m'en assurer... Tu es bien... »

Je n'ai aucune raison d'hésiter et ma question me paraît soudain affreusement déplacée. Mais il répond sans en tenir compte.

« Tu ne fais pas erreur. » M'assure-t-il. « Tu as demandé à me voir. Me voici. »

Sa phrase peut paraître un peu sèche, mais son sourire atténue le tout et je me détends. Nous nous asseyons tranquillement, tandis qu'à mon tour, je l'observe à la dérobée, cherchant à réenclencher ma mémoire défectueuse.

Bizarrement, je ne ressens aucune nostalgie particulière, mais il a l'extrême blancheur de peau dont je me souviens. Il est moins grand que moi désormais (je conçois son choc !), mince et élégant. Ses cheveux sont noirs, courts et bouclés, et ses yeux marrons comme des châtaignes. Il est peu ou prou ce que j'imaginais, même si ça m'étonne de le voir aussi ouvert et amical après le tas de précautions prises pour conserver son anonymat. L'explication viendra surement plus tard. En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir que la glace se soit brisée si vite.

Un serveur vient prendre notre commande, et je reviens rapidement à la réalité.

« Un Brandy pour moi. Et toi Naruto ? »

Après un rapide coup d'œil à la carte, je trouve mon bonheur et l'annonce.

« Un cocktail de fruits s'il vous plait. »

Le serveur s'apprête à me poser une question, mais mon « bienfaiteur » le devance, son regard ambré ne me lâchant pas une seconde.

« Avec ou sans alcool ? »

.

**POV du « bienfaiteur »**

**Café _Chidori,_ Kyoto, 16 heures 10**

.

« Sans alcool, merci. » Affirme-t-il, presque solennel.

J'ignore pourquoi il met tant de sérieux pour répondre à une question aussi triviale, mais peu importe. C'est dommage qu'il ne veuille pas se lâcher tout de suite, mais je suppose qu'il préfère jouer la carte de « l'enfant sage » devant son « bienfaiteur ». C'est mignon.

Mais c'est naïf. Et surtout inutile, vu que je ne suis pas cette personne.

LOL.

A 21 ans, avec mon physique irrésistible, je suis la nouvelle idole du show business nippon, l'étoile montante du cinéma japonais avec mes apparitions spectaculaires dans « _Momo le lapin de glace_ » et « _Le prince des vallées_ » ou j'incarne un elfe mille fois plus sexy qu'Orlando Bloom et sa pâle chevelure dans le Seigneur des Anneaux. Je suis donc acteur, mais pas que.

Il m'arrive d'accepter des petits jobs supplémentaires que je trouve fort distrayants.

Les demandes viennent toujours de personnes haut placées. Le mot d'ordre étant la discrétion absolue, je connais rarement l'identité de mes employeurs, même si je la devine parfois aisément. Je suis engagé pour mettre à contribution mon incommensurable talent lors de petites « mises en scènes » grassement payées. Le tout incognito, bien entendu. Et non seulement c'est sacrément rentable, mais c'est foutrement marrant. Comme d'endosser le rôle d'un psychiatre pour une fille dont les parents voulaient savoir les petits secrets et notamment si elle comptait fleurette avec le jardinier. Une vraie bécasse, je vous dis pas.

D'ailleurs, les demandes sont souvent de ce type. Du lavage de linge sale en huit clos avec un spectateur aux premières loges : moi.

Mais c'est la première fois que j'ai une demande pareille.

.

Commanditaire inconnu.

L'objet est une entrevue aujourd'hui, 16 heures tapantes au café _Chidori_ avec un blond de 18 ans dénommé Naruto Uzumaki.

La mission est d'incarner le commanditaire, qui lui fournit une aide financière depuis trois ans. De répondre à ses questions de manière claire et sérieuse, tout en restant distant. De le rassurer sur le fait que l'aide est sans remboursement d'aucune sorte, pour lui permettre d'aller de l'avant et de se construire un futur en bonne et due forme. De refuser tout autre rendez-vous en expliquant être occupé et sur le départ pour l'étranger. S'il aborde l'altercation survenue il y a trois ans, montrer que le sujet est clôt. Ne pas allonger la discussion. Partir au bout d'une heure.

Interdiction de dévoiler mon identité. Interdiction de dévoiler la nature du contrat. Interdiction de recontacter le jeune homme ultérieurement.

L'ensemble des règles est indiscutable et inviolable.

.

Une vraie demande de mafioso.

Mais franchement, si j'avais su... Parce que si j'aime que les filles m'acclament comme l'idole que je suis, mon attirance se porte sur les hommes, beaux de préférence. Et ce blond aux yeux bleus pétillants, avec son teint tanné et son corps bien bâti... Il me plait grave. Plus que ça, je le veux.

Le serveur nous apporte nos boissons, tandis que ce pur canon me raconte je ne sais quoi. Ça fait un petit moment qu'il débite un flot de paroles incessant, passant de la gêne à l'enthousiasme. Ayant capté quelques bribes comme « excuse », « merci » et « redevable », je suppose qu'il me couvre d'éloges pour l'avoir aidé, enfin, celui qu'il croit que je suis.

Très sincèrement, je préfère me concentrer sur ses lèvres que sur ses mots, mais je me décide à parler avant qu'il ne réalise mon indifférence totale pour cette discussion. J'en profite pour suivre les consignes du commanditaire et le rassure, plaçant au passage quelques compliments sur le jeune homme mûr et responsable qu'il est devenu. Il est touché et se frotte l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire débile sur les lèvres. Et moi je suis coincé par les foutues règles de ce contrat.

Sans cesser d'y penser, j'avale lentement une première gorgée de Brandy, tandis que mon vis-à-vis sirote son cocktail comme un gamin. Cette mission devient sérieusement problématique. Même pire que ça.

« Euh ? Vous m'écoutez ? »

Non.

« Excuses-moi, j'étais pris dans mes pensées. Le travail... » Je souffle, faisant mine d'être épuisé. « Tu disais? »

« Que j'aimerais bien connaître votre nom... Vous ne me l'avez pas dis encore. »

Effectivement.

Et il y a plein de choses que je dois encore te dire, mon lapin.

« Je vais te le dire Naru, mais avant, buvons calmement. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte rien te cacher. »

D'abord surpris par le surnom, le voilà de nouveau ému. Je vois bien qu'il admire cette personne que j'incarne. Ça me fait chier, mais ça va me rendre un précieux service. Crédule comme il est, le mettre dans mon lit sera aussi facile que voler une sucette à un bébé. Avec quelques sourires, quelques compliments bien placés et en lui faisant miroiter la vie de luxe que je mène, ce gosse va me manger dans la main. Je ne lui donne pas une semaine pour être à mes pieds, comme un esclave dévoué.

Nous terminons nos verres en silence. Naruto semble appréhender la signification de ma phrase précédente, mais je le rassure de mon sourire le plus avenant.

« Allons-y. » Je propose en me levant.

Tout d'abord étonné, le blond se lève et me suit. Bientôt, m'obéir sera une seconde nature chez lui. Les gamins sans le sou comme lui savent très bien où est leur intérêt.

Nous rejoignons l'accueil où je discute un moment avec la demoiselle de la réception, lui demandant de nous conduire dans un des salons privés de l'établissement. Il en compte huit, quatre dans chaque aile, destinés aux clients qui souhaitent prendre un verre en toute tranquillité. Etant un habitué, ma demande est vite acceptée et une serveuse nous conduit dans une des pièces.

Naruto est surpris et me demande ce que nous faisons là. Un rictus de prédateur naît sur mes lèvres, que je camoufle sous un sourire contrit.

« Excuses-moi Naru. Au départ, je pensais que garder l'anonymat était une bonne idée... Mais en t'ayant revu... Je réalise que je peux te faire confiance et que tu sauras rester discret, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien entendu ! Je ne veux pas connaître ton identité pour aller le crier sur les toits, hein ! J'en ai besoin pour moi, pour... »

Oui, oui. C'est bon.

« Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. » Je souffle. « Et j'ai très envie de te connaître mieux. »

Oh ça oui.

« Ce serait super ! Je ne pensais pas que tu... »

« Mais c'est le cas. » Je l'interromps. « Soyons amis, ok ? »

Il me décoche un pur sourire de gosse. Plus naïf que ça tu meurs.

« Ok ! »

Il tend sa main vers moi pour la serrer, et je profite de l'occasion pour envoyer chier les « règles » de mon crétin d'employeur. Parce que sérieux, qui que soit le con haut placé qui m'a embauché, il est pas né celui qui me mettra à la diète forcée. Et surtout pas devant un morceau pareil. Le temps que ce type réalise ce qui se passe, j'aurais déjà eu ce que je veux.

Je serre la main du blond et le couve de mon regard le plus pénétrant. Puis, sous ses yeux ahuris, je retire les lentilles de contact marrons et la perruque bouclée qui obstruaient 90% mon sex appeal, dévoilant ma longue chevelure d'ébène et mes yeux de givre. Il est sur le cul. Je souris.

« Je suppose que tu me reconnais, mais je me présente. L'homme qui a cru en toi depuis le début et qui ne te laissera jamais tomber, c'est moi, Neji Hyuga. »

.

_A suivre..._

.

* * *

><p><span>Notes<span> : Ici, nous sommes en mars, car c'est la fin de l'année scolaire au Japon. Par ailleurs, il n'y a pas d'examen de fin d'études au Japon, mais un test d'admission à l'Université. J'ai un peu modifié les choses, d'où la remise du certificat de fin d'études ! ^^ Je risque de distordre un peu la réalité encore quelques fois, je m'excuse d'avance!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Voilou ! Ce 1er chapitre s'achève ! J'espère que cette suite vous plait ! ^^**

**Encore d'énormes remerciements à tous ! :)**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**

.


	3. 2- Que dis-tu des machines à sous ?

**Petits rappels :**

**Source : Naruto**

**Genre: yaoi, romance, UA **

**Pairing : Naru/Sasu/Naru**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !**

.

**Note : **

**Salut ! ! ^^ **

**Le 3ème chapitre est là, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)  
><strong>

**Encore et encore MERCI à ceux et celles qui me lisent ! Pour me suivre et pour vos reviews ! Ça m'encourage énormément pour la suite ! ^^ **

**MERCI ! **

.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**lulu-chan** **et Fanduyaoi :** Merci de me suivre ! ^^ Je n'ai pas de rythme de publication car je travaille, donc je préfère ne pas m'engager sur des délais, mais je ferais le maximum pour ne pas franchir la barre du mois :)

**A tous et toutes :** MERCIIII ! :)

.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Addictif 2 <strong>

**Que dis-tu des machines à sous ?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**POV Naruto **

.

**Deux jours après la rencontre au Café _Chidori_.**

**Pensionnat _La Feuille_, **

**Chambre de Naruto Uzumaki, **

**13 heures 45  
><strong>

.

« Naaan ! » Souffle Iruka en fixant l'écran de mon ordinateur. « T'es sûr de toi ? »

« Mais puisque je te dis que OUI ! » Je lance, à la fois amusé et agacé par son entêtement.

« T'as pas confondu ? »

« Prends-moi pour un débile aussi ! »

Vaincu, il se frappe le front d'une main avant de rigoler sous la surprise.

« J'y crois pas ! »

J'avais remarqué !

Nous venons de visionner un extrait de « _Momo le lapin de glace _» dans lequel joue Neji Hyuga, qui s'avère être ni plus ni moins que mon bienfaiteur. Et ça a beau faire des heures qu'il est dans la confidence, mon parrain n'en revient toujours pas.

Bon, j'étais censé garder le secret mais... fallait au moins que je lui dise ! Par contre, j'aurais du éviter de le faire pendant qu'il buvait son thé, parce qu'il a failli y rester. Faut dire, j'ai beau avoir intégré l'idée, ça me fait toujours un peu bizarre. Mais aussi surprenante que soit cette révélation, elle n'en est pas moins vraie. C'est_ lui._

Assis sur mon lit, Iruka regarde le plafond d'un air ahuri avant de reprendre son sérieux.

« C'est assez étonnant, mais quand on y pense ça se tient. » Commente-t-il. « Pour un acteur, l'anonymat est nécessaire, sinon impossible d'être tranquille. »

« C'est aussi ce qu'il m'a dit. » Je confirme. « Et il craignait que je sois harcelé par les paparazzis... »

« Hum... Pas faux. En tout cas, je suis content que vous ayez pu discuter et que tu aies enfin tes réponses. Hyuga-san est un type bien, comme on le pensait. »

J'hoche la tête en souriant.

C'est vrai, Neji est quelqu'un de bien. J'ai compris qu'il maintenait cette distance avec moi par prudence, à cause de son métier. Le prix de la célébrité comme il dit. Du coup, je ne m'attendais pas à tant d'amabilité de sa part et encore moins à ce qu'il me propose de nous revoir. Mais il souhaite que nous soyons amis et ça me touche.

« Bon. Je vais te laisser réviser ! » Reprend Iruka en se levant et en s'étirant rapidement. « Je veux pas écourter ton précieux temps d'études, d'autant que tu sors ce soir ! D'ailleurs, c'est maintenu ? »

« Yep ! Neji passe me prendre à 18 heures 30 ! »

« Vas-y mollo sur les p'tits fours, hein ! »

« _Qu... Quoi ?!_ » Je m'étrangle presque. « Je sais me tenir ! »

« Ah ? »

Agacé, je le fous dehors à coups d'oreillers. Et il se marre en plus ! Pff !

Ramassant mes chers coussins, je les balance sur le lit avant de refermer la porte. Pas le temps de penser à mon idiot de parrain ! Je dois me concentrer sur mes révisions ! Après tout, lundi je passe l'examen d'entrée à _ToSen_, l'une des meilleures Facs du pays. Autant dire que c'est pas gagné d'avance, mais je veux tenter le coup ! Je n'ai rien à perdre à essayer et tout à gagner en étant pris ! Et je veux aller le plus loin possible pour moi et ceux qui m'ont accordé leur confiance !

Rapidement, je saisis mes classeurs et m'installe à mon bureau. Les heures filent sans que je m'en rende compte et lorsque je jette un œil à mon réveil, il est déjà 16 heures. Je m'étire et souffle un coup, mon regard se portant sur la photo de mes parents posée sur le bureau et près d'elle, la dernière carte de Neji. Ornant le papier, son écriture retient encore et toujours mon attention. Maintenant que je le connais un peu, je peux dire qu'elle lui correspond, même si...

Devant cette pensée idiote, je soupire lourdement.

Des fois, j'ai tellement l'air d'un gamin que je me ficherais des claques !

Tout ça parce que je pensais ressentir la prestance intimidante qui émanait de lui ce jour là. Neji a de l'assurance, mais parce que je n'ai pas retrouvé cette sorte d'aura supérieure qui m'avait marqué dans le passé, j'ai l'impression de rester sur ma faim... Comment je peux être aussi stupide ? Je veux dire, j'étais tellement bourré que je me souvenais à peine de mon nom, alors cette histoire d'aura... Ma perception était faussée et j'ai exagéré les choses ! Neji est un être humain, c'est pas Batman ! Je suis cinglé ou quoi ?!

En plus, il est sympa. Et sa proposition de devenir amis était sérieuse, tellement qu'on s'est retrouvés hier en ville. C'était cool de passer du temps avec lui, même si j'aurais préféré qu'il ne finisse pas par m'offrir un smoking aussi coûteux qu'un voyage à l'étranger... Mais selon lui, impossible que je l'accompagne ce soir sans porter une tenue adéquate. Et en l'occurrence, « tenue adéquate » rime avec « costume hors de prix ». Je dois avoir peur ?

Non, parce que j'ai beau l'avoir harcelé de questions, il est resté affreusement vague. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il s'agit d'une soirée que « je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier ». Du coup je suis curieux, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de paniquer un peu. Enfin bon, il est temps de me replonger dans mes cours. J'aurais largement le temps d'y penser ce soir !

.

Et effectivement...

Il est 18 heures 15 et j'y pense ! Plus encore maintenant que je porte ce smoking noir digne d'un film de Francis Ford Coppola ! Jamais de la vie je m'étais habillé de la sorte, tellement que j'ai du mal à me reconnaître ! Mais le pire, l'insupportable dans tout ça, c'est cette foutue cravate de mes deux ! Bordel ! Qui a inventé ce truc infernal ?! Et la vendeuse qui l'a nouée en un clin d'œil hier ! C'est inné chez elle ou quoi ? Parce que ça l'est pas pour moi !

Abandonnant ce supplice, j'enfile mes chaussures en soupirant. Sérieux, faut que je dise à Neji de ne plus me faire de cadeaux... J'ai l'impression d'abuser de sa gentillesse et même s'il me dit que c'est rien, j'aime pas ça. Il en a déjà trop fait...

Je termine mes lacets lorsqu'un sifflement appréciateur retentit derrière moi.

« Waouh ! Ça rigole pas ! » S'exclame Iruka en entrant pour me détailler de la tête aux pieds. « Par contre la cravate... »

Arf !

« M'en parles pas ! » Je rugis, incendiant des yeux l'infâme bout de tissu. « C'est une horreur ! »

Pris d'un fou rire, mon parrain finit par me prêter main forte et réalise un nœud "à peu près correct" selon lui, parfaitement réussi selon moi en comparaison avec mes piètres résultats. Je le remercie et termine de me préparer tandis qu'il m'abreuve des traditionnels sermons « sois prudent », « fais attention à toi » et blablabla quand un bruit de klaxon nous interrompt.

« Ton carrosse est pile à l'heure Cendrillon ! »

« Iruka ! »

Comme il glousse tout fier de lui, je le poignarde des yeux avant de quitter la pièce. Non mais franchement ! Et après c'est moi le gosse ? Je bougonne encore en arrivant au portail du pensionnat, mais très vite je m'arrête net.

J'ai beau cligner des yeux comme un malade, je vois toujours la même chose, aussi inimaginable soit-elle. Convaincu que ce n'est pas pour moi, je m'apprête à faire demi-tour quand la vitre arrière s'abaisse, dévoilant le visage souriant de Neji.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe _Naru_ ? Montes, dépêches-toi ! » Qu'il me lance, comme si de rien n'était.

La blague.

Sorti dès mon arrivée, le chauffeur m'ouvre la portière avec révérence et je déglutis. Où va-t-on pour avoir besoin d'une limousine ?!

.

**POV Neji**

.

**A bord d'une limousine Mercedes-Benz traversant les rues de Kyoto, **

**18 heures 40**

.

Les pauvres sont si prévisibles...

Observant mon blondinet du coin de l'œil, un sourire carnassier se dessine sur mes lèvres. Comme je le pensais, il suffit de sortir le grand jeu pour l'avoir dans mes draps rapidement. C'est du tout cuit.

Tout d'abord, lui proposer mon amitié, qui est en soi un honneur.

Ensuite, attiser son intérêt en lui faisant miroiter monts et merveilles : shopping dans un magasin de luxe, sortir la limousine pour l'emmener à l'événement V.I.P du weekend puis, cerise sur le gâteau, la petite proposition que je compte lui faire dans un instant. Et à voir comment il se remet à peine de ma « petite surprise », je peux déjà sortir les préservatifs. J'en ai l'eau à la bouche.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Je propose pour le détendre un peu.

« Ah... Euh non, merci. »

Il est perdu, c'est adorable.

J'accepte son refus sans insister. Là où nous allons, j'aurais tout le loisir de lui faire vider quelques coupes. Tandis qu'il regarde par la fenêtre, je rejoins le bar et me sers un cognac orné d'un glaçon. Quand je me réinstalle à côté de lui, le blond est encore entrain d'admirer le paysage nocturne de Kyoto. A moins que ma présence ne le perturbe plus qu'il ne veuille le montrer. A vérifier.

« Tu es stressé ? » Je demande, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Non. » Commence-t-il en se tournant vers moi. « Enfin... Tu es sûr que je peux t'accompagner à cette... soirée ? Si on y va en limousine, c'est qu'elle est sacrément huppée, non? »

Pff... Jusqu'à quand va-t-il jouer les blanches colombes désintéressées avec moi ? Genre je capte pas son petit jeu...

« Il y aura le gratin du monde des affaires et de la Jet-Set.» J'affirme calmement. « Mais tu vas te fondre dans la masse sans problème ne t'inquiètes pas. De plus, tu es mon invité spécial. Il n'y a aucun souci, détends-toi. »

Comme il joue machinalement avec le col de sa chemise, je remarque un détail qui m'était passé sous le nez. Sans attendre je m'approche donc de lui, le faisant sursauter.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pitoyable nœud de cravate? » Je demande. « Si tu ne veux pas attirer l'attention, c'est raté... »

Je le vois rougir de gêne sous la remarque, tandis que mes doigts s'empare du morceau de tissu pour le défaire lentement. Naïvement, il s'est tourné vers moi pour me laisser une meilleure prise et j'en profite pour respirer son parfum à en avoir faim. S'il avait accepté de prendre un verre, j'aurais pu tenter quelque chose, mais dans ces conditions, ce serait jouer contre mon camp. Toutefois, je ne pourrais pas attendre longtemps.

En ajustant sa cravate, je pose une main sur son torse dont la musculature se devine aisément au travers des vêtements, achevant de me donner envie. Ma tâche accomplie, je prends donc le parti de m'éloigner pour ne pas me faire repérer, non sans frustration.

A des années lumières de ma réalité, le blond examine le nœud nouvellement apprêté avec admiration.

« Je reconnais que ça n'a rien à voir... » Constate-t-il en riant. « Merci.»

Tu vas bientôt me remercier, crois-moi.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où on va ? »

« C'est une surprise. » Je susurre. « Et j'en ai une de plus à te proposer. »

Il m'observe avec un sourcil relevé et un air étonné sur le visage. Délicieux.

Vu l'heure qu'il est et la circulation, il nous reste environ 15 minutes avant d'arriver à destination. Juste assez pour lui faire part de ma proposition et le convaincre d'accepter. Prenant mon air le plus sérieux teinté d'une touche d'émotion, je demande donc :

« Que dirais-tu de passer le weekend à Nagoya avec moi ? »

.

**POV Naruto**

.

**Même limousine,**

**19 heures 15**

.

Nago... _Quoi ?! _

« Ne fais pas cette tête! » Rigole-t-il devant mon air ahuri. « Je dois m'y rendre pour participer au gala organisé par une amie. Elle veut que je prenne part à un petit défilé improvisé pour présenter quelques pièces de sa nouvelle ligne de vêtements. Je pensais qu'au lieu d'être seul comme d'habitude, tu pourrais m'accompagner. Ce serait plus sympa. On serait de retour dimanche soir. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Ses yeux de glace fixés sur moi, le brun attend mon accord, mais ce serait encore profiter de lui... Je dois refuser.

« Neji... C'est vraiment gentil de ta part... »

« Mais? Parce que ça pue le râteau là. »

Il le dit d'un ton railleur, mais je sens qu'il n'apprécie pas ma décision. Ses orbes de givre semblent me trucider en silence et je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec lui alors qu'on vient de devenir amis... Mais tout de même...

« Tu as déjà suffisamment fais pour moi. » J'explique, soutenant son regard. « Je veux pas abuser. »

« Abuser ? Je te proposes juste un petit weekend entre amis. De plus, j'ai la possibilité d'emmener quelqu'un si je le veux. »

« Mais... pourquoi moi ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Ça me fait plaisir. De plus, nous sommes amis, non ? »

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, bien que gêné. Que faire ? Il a vraiment l'air d'y tenir...

« Alors ? »

Et il insiste.

« C'est... C'est ok. » Je finis par dire, refusant de le froisser. « Mais dès que je le pourrais, je t'inviterais à mon tour ! »

.

**POV Neji**

.

**Même limousine,**

**19 heures 35**

.

Où ça ? Dans une buvette ? Quel garçon stupide...

« Ok ! » Je réponds, armé d'un sourire enthousiaste.

Il rigole. C'est dans la poche. Et pile à l'heure, car nous arrivons à bon port.

La limousine ralentit en passant l'immense portail en fer forgé menant à notre destination : le _Senju Infinite Royal Palace_, appelé « _SIR_ » par les initiés. Parcourant la longue allée pavée et éclairée, nous suivons une Bentley grise jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment ou un tapis rouge attend les invités, ainsi qu'un comité d'accueil tiré à quatre épingles. Rien ne se fait ici sans être outrageusement parfait et c'est justement ce dont j'ai besoin pour mettre le blond à mes pieds. Ma future conquête ne décroche d'ailleurs plus de la vitre. Je jubile.

Une fois les passagers de la Bentley sortis et accueillis chaleureusement par les employés, celle-ci s'éloigne pour rejoindre le parking, laissant la limousine prendre sa place. Aussitôt à l'arrêt, le chauffeur s'empresse de nous ouvrir et je précède mon invité en décochant mon « _so sensual smile_ » aux agents chargés de nous souhaiter la bienvenue. Tous piquent un fard tandis que, sorti à son tour, Naruto semble à deux doigts de défaillir. Parfait.

Car aussi vrai qu'on attrape pas les mouches avec du vinaigre, rien de tel qu'un étalage de luxe pour convaincre un pauvre de vous manger dans le creux de la main. Quelques verres pour assurer son consentement et mon physique de rêve fera le reste.

Brûlant d'impatience, un rictus étire mes lèvres tandis que je demande, récupérant son attention :

« On y va ? »

.

**POV Naruto**

.

**Kyoto, ****« SIR » Palace,**

**19 heures 50**

.

Rouge...

Un tapis rouge quoi !

Avec le smoking et la limo, je me doutais qu'on irait pas au _Mac Do_, mais au « SIR » ?! Et Neji qui prend la chose comme si de rien... Bon ok, il est habitué mais tout de même ! Le « SIR » quoi ! Le complexe hôtelier le plus prestigieux de Kyoto et l'un des plus connus du Japon ! Le rendez-vous incontournable des invités de marque en voyage dans le pays ! Et franchement, sa réputation n'est pas volée !

L'endroit est immense ! Un palais ! Il suffit de voir ses escaliers en marbre menant à l'entrée, ses portes gigantesques en forme d'arches, son plafond haut comme celui d'une cathédrale, ses moulures, ses lustres étincelants et j'en oublie ! Un truc de malade ! Et c'était juste l'accueil ! Quant à l'atmosphère... Un battement de cils suffit pour comprendre que c'est un univers complètement à part. Brillant. Supérieur. Élitiste.

Du coup bah... comment dire ? _Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?!_ Sérieux, je me sens comme un cheveux sur la soupe ! Certes le smoking fait son office, mais l'habit ne fera pas le moine éternellement. A la première question un chouïa perso, je serais démasqué sauf à mentir comme un arracheur de dents ! Est-ce que Neji y a pensé ? Un peu stressé, je lui jette un coup d'œil mais...

Oh putain...

J'avais encore rien vu.

L'hôtesse vient de nous guider jusqu'au _Hall Royal _ et purée... Ça brille tellement que j'ai mal aux yeux !

Pataugeant dans la semoule, je l'entends à peine nous souhaiter une excellente soirée et esquisse un rictus fébrile. Fort heureusement, professionnelle jusqu'au bout des ongles, elle ne s'en formalise pas et repart vers l'accueil, tandis que je peine à décrocher mes yeux de la pièce s'étalant devant moi.

Vaste et lumineuse, elle débouche sur un large escalier menant à l'étage, et plus précisément à une pièce cachée par un gigantesque rideau en velours grenat. Ses murs sont ornés de tableaux de Maîtres que certains invités contemplent, d'autres discutant autour d'une coupe de champagne.

Neji s'avance et je le suis lorsqu'un serveur nous aborde avec prévenance, nous offrant ledit breuvage sur un plateau d'argent. Le temps de percuter, le brun s'est offert une coupe et s'apprête à me servir quand un autre nous rejoint, portant des verres à cocktails remplis d'une boisson rosée des plus intrigantes.

« Bonsoir Messieurs. L'établissement vous propose également de goûter au _Sweet VIP_, un punch sans alcool, subtil mélange de jus d'orange, litchi, rose et framboise. »

« Je veux bien ! » Je lance en saisissant une coupe, sous le charme. « Ça a l'air super bon ! »

Le serveur acquiesce en souriant avant de nous quitter suivi de son collègue, tandis que Neji m'adresse une œillade perplexe.

« Tu aurais pu prendre une coupe. »

Je veux lui rappeler que j'ai banni l'alcool de mon existence depuis notre rencontre mais...

« Ceci mis à part, tu viens de te faire repérer, Monsieur je m'exclame devant un punch. »

Et merde.

Je grimace, foncièrement gêné. Au même moment, un couple s'approche pour nous saluer.

« Hyuga-san, c'est un plaisir de vous voir ici ce soir. » Déclare le mari en lui serrant la main, suivi de son épouse, qui pose alors la question fatidique :

« Et ce charmant jeune homme, qui est-ce ? »

.

Bon ben...

Je me demandais comment Neji allait gérer ma non-appartenance à la Jet-Set. Le verdict est tombé. Et c'est... un bon gros bobard ! A savoir me présenter comme un jeune acteur débutant qu'il a pris sous son aile. Et le pire ? Ça a marché comme sur des roulettes. Non mais je vous jure...

Je m'y attendais pas et ça me gêne de me faire passer pour ce que je ne suis pas, mais je suppose qu'il ne peux pas faire autrement vu son statut. Buvant une gorgée de punch pour me remettre les idées en place, je réalise que le nombre d'invités a augmenté et que l'attention générale se porte sur la personne venant d'apparaître à l'étage. Il s'agit d'un homme âgé de petite taille dont le regard strict inspire immédiatement le respect. Il n'a toutefois pas l'air d'une mauvaise personne. Tandis qu'il nous salue d'un signe de la main, Neji me souffle discrètement.

« Voici Hiruzen Sarutobi, PDG de la _Compagnie Maritime Sarutobi_ et Ministre d'État. Son entreprise est la N°2 du pays, ce qui fait de lui l'une des _Quatre Altesses_, la 2ème pour être précis. »

Les _Quatre Altesses_ ?

Devinant mon ignorance, il ajoute.

« C'est le nom donné par les Hautes Sphères aux quatre PDG les plus influents du pays. Et voici justement notre hôte, la N°1, que l'on surnomme _Hime_. »

Une princesse ?

Reportant mon regard vers les escaliers, j'en reste bouche bée tant la prestance et l'élégance de cette femme sont sans pareilles. Incroyable. Non seulement elle en jette grave, mais c'est une sacrée bimbo avec ses cheveux blonds platine et ses formes de rêve parfaitement mises en valeur par sa longue robe noire. Une princesse ouais. Mais pas nunuche pour un sou. Et c'est...

C'est la proprio de cet endroit ?!

« Tsunade Senju est la PDG du Groupe Senju, une entreprise tentaculaire. » Reprend Neji. « Sa famille est apparentée aux Sarutobi, d'où leur complicité. »

Je suis encore sous le choc quand elle prend la parole, sa voix féminine et forte enveloppant la pièce. L'instant suivant, j'apprends qu'il s'agit de la soirée d'inauguration du _SIR Paradise_. Le rideau de velours s'ouvre alors sous les applaudissements des invités, laissant apparaître l'entrée du nouveau fleuron de l'établissement : un luxueux casino et sa salle de réception n'attendant plus que nous.

.

**POV Sasuke**

.

Il est 20 heures 30 à ma montre quand je foule l'entrée du _SIR_, où se déroule la soirée d'inauguration du nouveau casino de l'Hôtel. Je ne suis pas spécialement féru de jeu, excepté le poker que j'apprécie lorsque les adversaires en valent la peine, mais impossible de refuser une invitation de Tsunade Senju lorsqu'on fait partie du « cercle restreint ». Sans compter que l'occasion de jouer une partie contre elle et Sarutobi ne se loupe pas.

D'après mes informations, l'établissement nouveau-né est l'un des plus vaste et sécurisé du pays. Il possède sa propre salle de réception où se dérouleront des spectacles dignes des plus grands théâtres. Un petit bijou destiné à la distraction maximale des joueurs, ouvert en avant première à la fine fleur des Hautes Sphères ce soir jusqu'au bout de la nuit et au-delà.

Je me dirige donc vers le _Hall Royal_ guidé pour la forme par une hôtesse rouge pivoine lorsqu'une voix féminine retentit derrière moi.

« Sasuke ! »

Bon sang.

Tsunade devrait être plus sélective dans ses invitations.

« Sakura. » Je lâche poliment, distinguant le millier d'étoiles brillant dans ses yeux verts.

« Quelle chance de tomber sur toi dès mon arrivée ! » S'exclame-t-elle en capturant mon bras. « J'avais peur d'avoir à te chercher parmi la montagne d'invités ! »

J'aurais hautement préféré.

L'arrivée de la jeune fille aux cheveux et à la robe bouffante rose bonbon coïncidant avec notre arrivée au _Hall Royal_, l'hôtesse nous abandonne en nous souhaitant une excellente soirée. Sakura la remercie avec un large sourire, avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Tu vas te prendre au jeu ce soir ? »

« Je vais déjà saluer Tsunade et Sarutobi-san. »

« Bien sûr, mais je veux dire après ! » Corrige-t-elle. « J'ai envie de me laisser tenter par les machines à sous ! »

Bonne idée.

Je n'aime pas ça, nous serons donc « contraints » de nous séparer.

« Mais je pourrais aussi t'accompagner à la table de poker ! Ou à la roulette ! » Reprend-t-elle pendant que nous montons l'escalier menant au casino. « Je serais ton porte-bonheur, qu'en dis-tu ? Ta muse de la victoire ! Ta reine de coeu... »

« Sakura. » Je l'interromps quand nous gagnons l'entrée. « Nous verrons ça plus tard. »

Ou jamais.

Armée d'un sourire, elle acquiesce mais me fait payer la contrepartie de son silence en resserrant sa poigne sur mon bras. Malheureux l'homme qui épousera une brute pareille. Et ce ne sera pas moi, bien qu'elle en doute encore.

Repérant la propriétaire des lieux, je me dirige de suite vers elle, insensible aux regards sombres, intimidés ou admiratifs naissant sur mon passage.

.

**POV Naruto**

.

**Casino _SIR Paradise_, **

**20 heures 42**

.

Dans les vapes, je sirote un deuxième verre de _Sweet VIP _en balayant le casino des yeux. Si je m'attendais à ça ! On se croirait à Las Vegas ! Les invités ne se sont pas fait prier pour investir les lieux et déjà, tout le monde se distrait avec plaisir. Le champagne coule à flot, de même que les jetons colorés, cependant que Neji m'interpelle, une étincelle d'empressement dans les yeux.

« Par quoi veux-tu commencer? »

« Ah? »

« Quoi ? On n'est pas là pour regarder les autres s'amuser. Détends-toi, _Naru_. C'est le lieu de toutes les folies ! Tu vas adorer ! »

Je veux bien mais...

« Je ne sais pas jouer à tout ça... » J'avoue en grimaçant. « C'est la première fois que je mets les pieds dans un casino... »

Un petit rictus étire ses lèvres.

« Alors on va y aller doucement. Que dis-tu des machines à sous ? »

.

**POV Sasuke **

.

**Casino _SIR Paradise_,**

**20 heures 55**

.

La discussion avec Tsunade et Sarutobi-san étant achevée, je visite le casino d'un pas lent, observant le décor royal des lieux et la multitude de jeux à disposition. Hélas, un bruit de fond autre que le tournoiement des roulettes et le battements des cartes tinte à mes oreilles.

« La robe de Tsunade-san est si subliiiime ! » Commente la sangsue rose pendue à mon bras. « Je me demande quel couturier en est l'auteur ! La mienne vient directement de Paris, tu l'aimes ? »

J'aimerais surtout que tu te taises. Et que tu me laisses.

« C'est une robe, Sakura. Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter. »

« Sasuke ! Tu es vexant parfois tu sais ! Heureusement que je sais que tu ne penses pas à mal ! Alors, on joue à quelque chose ? »

Non. Certes, se distraire est le leitmotiv de cette soirée, mais ce n'est pas sa raison d'être. Si Tsunade a ouvert les portes de son nouveau joyau à la crème du monde économique, c'est avant tout stratégique. Elle assure sa supériorité tout en se créant une occasion en or de prendre le pouls de certaines entreprises de la bouche même de leurs PDG. L'alcool et le jeu déliant les langues avec facilité, c'est le moment idéal de récolter quelques infos intéressantes et je compte bien en profiter également. Une fois cela fait je jouerai probablement, mais avant...

« Tu ne voulais pas essayer les machines à sous ? » Je demande, faisant rayonner son regard mentholé.

« Oui ! Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Pour t'y abandonner.

« Oui ».

Elle jubile et nous prenons la direction desdites machines situées à l'autre bout du casino, non loin des tables de black-jack où l'atmosphère oscille entre bonne ambiance et tension meurtrière. Le bruit des rouleaux en action et des pièces tombant à flot parvient rapidement à mes oreilles, tout en allant crescendo. Visiblement, le casino possède à la fois des machines vidéos dernier cri et d'autres classiques pour les puristes. C'est vers celles-là que Sakura me précède, presque en sautillant.

Reconnaissant un ami de mon défunt père, je m'arrête pour le saluer et échanger quelques mots quand elle revient vers moi les yeux étincelants et la bouche en cœur.

La poisse.

.

**POV Naruto**

.

**_Casino SIR Paradise_, **

**21 heures 05**

.

Youhou ! ! !

Les machines à sous c'est trop bien ! ! !

Les cinq premiers essais sont offerts et je viens d'aligner trois cerises pour la 2ème fois, récoltant la bagatelle de 10 000 yens ! Et je peux les empocher pour de vrai !

Bon, selon Neji c'est rien du tout, mais ça me contente déjà pas mal ! D'autant que j'ai encore trois essais gratuits ! Avec ma baraka du moment je pourrais toucher le jackpot ! Qui sait ? Me frottant les mains avec détermination j'observe le rouleau, une lueur de défi dans les yeux, prêt à tirer de nouveau sur le manche quand le brun éclate de rire, cassant mon super trip.

« Tu es à fond dedans, hein ? »

« Je suis entrain de gagner ! »

« Et tu vas tellement gagner que _la princesse_ en personne viendra te féliciter ! » Ricane-t-il.

Un chouïa vexé, je lui lance un regard sombre avant de céder à la curiosité.

« Dis. Toutes les Altesses ont un surnom ? »

Il acquiesce, terminant sa coupe de champagne.

« Sarutobi-san est appelé _le Sage_, du fait de son rôle de Ministre d'État et des décisions raisonnées qui le caractérisent. »

Pas étonnant.

« Et qui sont les autres ? »

« La quatrième Altesse est Orochimaru Oto, le PDG de la firme _Hebi_. C'est un type froid avec des yeux de serpent, d'où son surnom. Par ailleurs, il s'agit aussi son emblème. Tu ne joues plus ? »

Si, mais...

« Et la troisième ? »

Neji se racle la gorge. Il ne semble pas l'apprécier.

« Sasuke Uchiha. _Le Survivant._ »

L'ironie dans sa voix est palpable, presque dérangeante. Du coup, j'ai du mal à ne pas insister.

« Pourquoi ce surnom ? »

.

**POV Sasuke**

.

**_Casino SIR Paradise_, **

**21 heures 15**

.

Devant moi, Sakura ne peut plus contenir son excitation.

« Tu ne devineras jamais qui je viens de voir ! » M'annonce-t-elle gaiement. « Le héros de _Blouses d'Amour _! Neji Hyuga ! Si on allait lui dire bonsoir ? »

Si ce n'est que ça. C'est même parfait.

Comme ça je te refourgue à ce fameux... Cinq minutes. C'est le nom du type qui...

L'identité dudit acteur me revient tandis qu'elle se dirige déjà dans sa direction.

Quittant l'ami de mon père je la rejoins, d'abord moyennement intéressé par l'idée de rencontrer celui à qui j'ai confié cette fameuse mission, puis sceptique devant sa tête de prince-nitouche, avant de croiser le regard du jeune homme l'accompagnant et de frôler le _black-out_ mental.

Pas de doute.

Blond, la peau légèrement bronzée, des yeux bleus océaniques...

Le temps a fait son œuvre et il n'a plus rien du gosse que j'ai rencontré il y a trois ans, mais c'est assurément _lui_. Et ça pose une question de taille.

« Qu'est-ce. Qu'il. Fiche. Ici ?! »

.

_A suivre..._

_._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note :<strong> 10 000 yens équivalent environ à 73 euros.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Ainsi s'achève ce chapitre ! ^^**

**En espérant qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)**

**Bises à tous et toutes !**


End file.
